In the course of cargo transportation, it is generally required to use a transport box for transporting cargos. When using conveyances to transport a large quantity of goods, it is critical to obtain the volume and weight of transport boxes in advance for the carriage. The existing measuring devices are generally large-scale devices, and it is required to place a transport box onto the bearing platform of the measuring device when measuring, causing waste of time and energy. Moreover, if the volume of the transport box is relatively large and the weight of the transport box is relatively heavy, measuring the three dimensions of the transport box would be much more inconvenient.
Therefore, a device is needed to scan the bar code or 2-dimensional bar code information on the commodity and measure the weight of the commodity, the volume of the transport box and other information at the same time.